Ce baiser était-il un simple accident?
by Alwaysvampires
Summary: Le Patron regarde le soleil se lever quand le Panda fait irruption dans la pièce pour lui demander des comptes. Pantron / Le Panda x Le Patron / SLG / Léger Lemon Slash
Brouillon sauvegardé

1359 Mots

Segment sans titre15

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, le Panda ? Demanda l'homme aux lunettes de soleil d'un air agacé.

Il regardait le soleil se lever de sa fenêtre ouverte, une main appuyée contre le mur, réfléchissant tranquillement. Du moins une seconde auparavant. Maintenant ce n'était plus le soleil qu'il regardait mais Maître Panda, qui restait timidement sur le pas de la porte. Maître Panda.

 _Son_ Soleil _._ Pensa t-il, avant de chasser cette pensée de sa tête.

Qu'il était bête ! Il était le Patron. Un criminel, violeur, tueur... . Pas de place pour l'amour dans son cœur froid.

-Je..., je...

-Bah accouches, l'animal.

Il n'était pas étonné de la venue du Panda mais il avait peur de la raison de sa présence. De ce qu'il allait lui dire. Le visage de l'animal reflétait sa détresse.

Tout à fait normal.

-Je crois... que nous devons parler d'hier. Dit-il après avoir déglutit.

Ah... hier...

-C'est hors de question. Répondit-il sèchement. Il n'y a aucune raison de parler de ça.

Le Panda baissa la tête et le Patron en fût déçu. Il aurait voulu pouvoir contempler à sa guise ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

-Tu en es... sûr ?

-Absolument.

La voix du Panda devint un simple murmure.

-Même..., après... ce qui s'est passé ?

L'homme en noir recommença à regarder dehors. Il ne voulait rien savoir. Rien de ce que dirait l'animal ne le ferait changer d'avis. Il n'était pas fait pour l'amour.

Son visage se durcit et une expression de colère passa dans ses yeux cachée par ses habituelles lunettes noires.

-Il ne s'est **rien** passé.

Le chanteur laissa échapper un semblant de sanglot et releva la tête dans un sursaut.

-Tu m'as EMBRASSÉ !

Ses yeux exprimaient une détresse telle qu'elle brisa le cœur de l'homme d'habitude insensible.

Il ne savait quoi dire. À la place il secoua tristement la tête.

-Tu appelles ça rien ?!

Second soupir.

-Tu sais seulement combien de personnes j'ai embrassé ? De force ou pas.

Le Panda grimaça, des larmes dans les yeux.

-Peu m'importe que tu en ais embrassé cinq, dix ou milles ! J'ai vu..., hier j'ai vu dans tes yeux que tu étais sincère... .

Le Panda baissa de nouveau les yeux, craignant la nouvelle réponse du Patron qui ne tarda pas à venir.

-Crois-ce que tu veux. Je ne suis pas capable d'aimer et tu le sais.

-Je l'ai vu..., je l'ai vu... . Gémit l'animal.

-Va-t'en.

Le Patron se détourna complètement du chanteur.

-Va-t'en, répéta-t-il. Crois-moi, ça vaut mieux.

Il se força à regarder au-dehors assez longtemps pour que l'animal s'en aille.

La boule de feu que représentait le soleil ne valait plus rien à ses yeux désormais. Depuis qu'il était levé, il observait les premières lueurs de l'aube, tentant d'apprécier chaque rayon. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pour lui la couleur orangé doublé d'un rose pâle ne valait en rien le bleu clair qui constituait les yeux de la peluche, comme il l'avait surnommé. Ou encore sa peau blanche... . Ou ses lèvres rosées.

Hier, il l'avouait, il avait commis une erreur. Il n'avait pût résister au charme léger de l'animal en voie de disparition.

 _Il avait failli._

 _1 jour avant_

L'animal était seul dans la cuisine, chantonnant une chanson que l'homme en noir n'identifia pas sur le moment mais qu'ensuite il devina être la célèbre _Rape Me_ de Nirvana _*._ Ironique dans cette situation.

Il s'était approché dans l'idée de se faire un café afin de se rendre dans son bordel favori.

Il regarda le Panda, nerveux. Ce dernier n'avait pas fait attention à sa présence.

La bouilloire avec laquelle l'animal se préparait un thé se trouvant à côté de la machine à café, il dût s'approcher.

-Salut. Marmonna l'homme aux lunettes de soleil en fixant son attention sur sa tasse, voulant éviter de croiser son regard.

Joyeux, le Panda sourit.

-Salut.

Il ne craignait jamais le Patron.

Il alluma la machine. La présence du Panda le gênait horriblement depuis quelques temps.

Il n'osait pas se demander quelle en était la véritable raison.

-Tu as l'air nerveux... Quelque chose te préoccupe ? S'inquiéta le Panda.

Il ne répondit rien.

 _Si seulement tu savais... ._

-Patron ?

L'homme se força à le regarder dans les yeux et à formuler sa réponse.

-T'occupes, l'animal. C'est pas ton problème.

-Oh... .

Il paraissait déçu.

La main du chanteur effleura celle du criminel sans y faire attention et un frisson parcourut son corps. Il agrippa machinalement les doigts fins de l'animal.

-Patron... .

Celui-ci ne régit pas et continua à contempler les iris bleus qu'il aimait tant.

-Patron, tu me fais mal.

Il lâcha la main du maître. Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de serrer aussi fort ?

Les yeux du Panda cherchèrent de nouveau les siens.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Et s'il... ? S'il... .

Non. Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Et pourtant... .

Il voulait goûter à ses lèvres... .

Juste une fois.

Son visage perdit son masque impassible habituel. Il _le_ désirait tant.

En moins d'une seconde, ses lèvres furent sur les siennes, savourant leur goût sucré. Le Panda hoqueta de surprise, mais se laissa faire, immobile.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris mais maintenant, il ne désirait que prolonger ce baiser.

Durant un moment leurs langues s'entremêlèrent et le chanteur parût apprécier, fermant les yeux.

Mais le Patron se recula soudainement, tournant les talons.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, bordel ?!

-Désolé.

Il laissa un Panda abasourdi et choqué, seul.

 _Maintenant_

Il sentit deux bras enlacer son torse et une tête se serrer contre son dos.

-Je l'ai vu. Tu étais sincère.

Le Patron ricana amèrement.

-Tu dois être aveugle.

Le Panda restait là, malgré tout, incapable de s'en aller. Et celui qui l'aimait n'avait pas le courage, ni même l'envie de le voir s'en aller.

-Alors ce n'était qu'un accident ? Un baiser peut-il être accidentel, Patron ?

L'homme saisit une nouvelle fois les mains si douces du chanteur. Mais cette fois il prit garde de ne pas lui faire mal, ne désirant pour rien au monde abîmer ses doigts.

-Je sais au moins que tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais désolé avant ça. Mais tu n'étais pas désolé pas vrai ?

Le Patron se retourna brusquement et le plaqua contre le mur, n'en supportant pas davantage.

Il saisit ses lèvres plus sauvagement et plus sincèrement que jamais. Il voulait apprécier chaque seconde.

Le baiser dura longtemps, peut-être un peu trop, car le Panda manqua cruellement d'air et dût rompre leur baiser, à regret.

-C'est... vrai. Je ne suis pas désolé. Je ne peux pas être désolé pour ce que j'ai aimé. J'ai aimé t'embrasser plus que tout.

Le Panda rougit et blottit sa tête contre son torse.

-Patron..., ça fait si longtemps que j'attends ça. Je t'attendais.

Ne répondant rien, le criminel saisit doucement avec les dents le kigurumi de celui qu'il aimait et le fit tomber, s'aidant de ses doigts pour défaire les boutons.

Il prit le soin de se déshabiller lui-même, en maître incontesté dans ce domaine, puis embrassa de nouveau l'animal, d'abord sur ses lèvres puis dans son cou, finissant par sa clavicule.

Aux derniers baisers, le Panda gémit doucement, sentant le souffle de son nouvel amant sur sa peau.

Il se laissa basculer sur le lit, sans aucune défense face au criminel. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison de se défendre. Plutôt de se laisser aller, pensa l'animal. Le Patron traça plusieurs lignes invisibles sur le ventre de son amant, le faisant frissonner. C'était dingue comme un simple contact pouvait faire de l'effet. Il s'arrêta à son membre durci. Pas qu'il le gêne. Oh non, c'était le Patron tout de même ! Mais il voulait prolonger ce moment le plus longtemps possible.

Au bout d'un long moment de caresses dont le Patron ne se serait jamais crût capable avec quelqu'un d'autre, il se fît plus dur et retourna le Panda, le préparant à ce qui allait suivre.

-Tu es prêt ? Lui demanda t-il tout de même avant de passer définitivement à l'acte et de faire sien l'animal.

-Comme jamais, sourit ce dernier en se tenant près.

C'est alors que le Patron le pénétra doucement d'abord puis d'un mouvement sec qui fit suivre plusieurs va et viens qui firent gémir le Panda.

C'était douloureux dans un sens mais dans l'autre le chanteur était plus heureux que jamais, le faisant savoir à son amant par ses petits cris.

-Pa-Patron ! Gémit-il une fois, plus fort qu'auparavant.

Cela fit sourire le criminel qui continua son œuvre. Ce qu'il était beau, si mignon, si pur comparé à lui dont l'âme était noir… . La seule chose, la seule personne qu'il aimait c'était bien lui : le Panda !

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, heureux comme jamais après ce qu'ils referaient un nombre incalculables de fois.

 ***** _ **Rape Me**_ **signifie viole-moi en anglais. (Mais c'est une chanson contre le viol ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est d'ailleurs une très bonne chanson)**


End file.
